I Swear, Shego
by SunnyKC
Summary: Shego sneaks in to find Kim on her way out. A slight confrontation. Admittance. Mocking. All good fun! KIGO FEMSLASH Rated T


**Title** :: "I Swear, Shego…"

**Author** :: SunnyKC

**Warning** :: Light FEMSLASH, brief sexual reference

**Disclaimer** :: I do not own them, simply borrowed, all the while thinking of naughty things to do with them.

…

"I swear, Shego…" Kim hurried to cover herself and finish dressing.

"All dolled up, Princess," the dark shadow sneered, "and what's the occasion?"

Shego emerged from her crease in the corner, stalking toward the blushing red head.  
Kim cleared her throat to respond.

"Just going out to dinner with Monique, Wade, and..." Kim trailed off.

"And," Shego hissed, "the buffoon!?"  
The villainess fixed Kim with a threatening gaze.

Kim evoked her courage to counter.  
"His name is Ron as you well know. Start using it!" She wished she could retrack her words now.

Pinning the cheerleader to the wall, Shego used her strength lifting Kim just off the ground.

She slipped a hand along Kim's thigh and up under her dark green dress.

"For me, Princess?" Shego smirked noting that Kim had neglected her underwear.  
Kim could only remind herself to breathe.

They had been down this road before. Shego sneaking in to Kim's room when the red head would be changing. Always making snide remarks that would send shivers through the younger girl.

"Or do you plan to stay out late tonight with...Ron?" Shego's voice pulled Kim from her thoughts.

"C'mon, Pumpkin. I'm just dying to know..." Shego insinuated mockingly, "is he any good?"

"Damnit Shego! We're friends and that's it!" Kim gagged at the thought of even kissing the blonde boy. She loved Ron, that was for sure. They had dated for a while, but the guy was like her brother. It was too weird.

"So what, you never..." Shego gestured between them and Kim choked.  
"No!" Kim was flustered.  
"Ever thought about it?" Shego pressed on.  
"No! I swear Shego..." Kim bit her tongue.

Shego was amused now and kept on with the interrogation.  
"Still a virgin then, Kimmie?" Shego almost laughed, despite herself.  
"I could find out for myself, ya know..." she trailed off, dark green eyes undressing the petite girl in front of her.

The heat coursing through the body she had held against the wall answered enough.

She smiled at the girl, and then frowned.  
Kim was lost in her own musings. Following Shego's silence, Kim took this as her cue to catch her arch-foe (or ex rather) off guard.

"So what's with you and Dr. Drakken?"  
That did it. Shego flared and let off a fit about the blue-faced bumbling idiot.

"Never, ever! God he's so stupid, honestly..."

Kim fought hard to hold in the laughter that threatened to spill out. She knew how things had gone with Drakken.  
He persisted and pleaded with Shego to give him a chance and every chance the green girl got, she would throw it in his face...

"I'm a lesbian for crying out loud! What's so hard to understand. Ew!" Shego stopped now that Kim was falling into fits of giggles.

Shego pushed her harder against the wall.  
At this, Kim swallowed the lump forming in her throat and waited...and waited...

Shego resumed caressing Kim's thigh.

"Tell me, Princess." Shego began. Kim held her breath. "Did you think of me?"

Kim's eyes grew wide with fear at what question may come.

"When he would kiss you," Shego continued, "was it my lips you wanted to taste."

Kim struggled to break free of the penetrating eyes that held her own. She knew Shego could read her. She knew that her own body betrayed her.

Shego smirked leaning closer to Kim, the light air between their lips catching their hastened breathing.

Instinctively, Kim brought her leg, the one Shego had been torturing, up and around Shego's waist, drawing the villain closer to herself.

Kim bit her lip watching Shego's expression nervously, then licked her lips when Shego smiled.

"Say it." Shego's words came unexpectedly and Kim looked to her questioningly. "Tell me what you want, Red?"

Shego's urgent whispers against her cheek were enough to make Kim cry with anticipation.

She opened her mouth to speak but only a moan passed her lips as Shego traced her collarbone.

Kim whimpered, Shego grinned.  
After a moment, Kim found her voice.

"I wanted you." Kim began, and Shego paused, her green eyes searching hazel.  
"Always you." Her words were trembled, but true, "Always you, I swear, Shego."

It was enough.

Tentatively, Shego captured soft lips with her own.  
Still slow. Still unsure.  
Growing more confident hearing Kim moan at the contact and respond to the light touches.

Shego broke their kiss for a moment, their lips still, like feathery wisps upon each other.

"Always me." She repeated Kim's admittance.

Kim smiled, looking deeply into emerald eyes.  
"I swear, Shego..."


End file.
